Revenge
by 1Lona1
Summary: After Fuzzypaw's brother is murdered, she has no other desire than to take vengeance on the cat who killed Pinepaw, but she doesn't know who it was. How will she ever find the cat who did it?


**Hi everyone! This is my story for the NightClan 'Murder' challenge. I hope everyone likes it :D**

* * *

My eyes were fixed on my prey. The mouse I planned as my next meal was eating some seeds unsuspectingly. I flexed my muscles, ready to pounce, but a rabbit sprinted out of the bushes. Thinking quickly I sprung up into the air, and with a bite the rabbit lay lifelessly on the ground. I let out a satisfied purr, and picked up the rabbit so I could boast to my brother about the kill I had just made. All of a sudden the forest went silent, and I heard a terrible, bloodcurdling scream.

I quickly jumped to my feet and perked my ears up to see if I could hear anything else, but all that followed was dead silence. Not even a heartbeat had passed, and I was running toward where I had heard the sound come from.

As I neared the clearing where I had last seen my brother, my heart stopped. A familiar smell drifted over to me and my feet froze to the ground. I closed my eyes hoping that it wasn't true. Praying to StarClan, I opened my eyes and stepped closer.

Mottled fur.

My blood froze. My brother lay lifelessly on the ground. I held back a loud wail and, I examined his body. His neck was snapped and there were claw marks all over his body. I crouched down next to his body and buried my nose into his fur, where his scent still lingered, but was overwhelmed by another mangy scent.

_I'll find and avenge whoever did this_, I vowed to my brother._ I'll kill him! I'll kill him even at the cost of my own life!_

I finally let out a painful yowl that sent all the birds flying away. Then I heard a rustle in the trees and a dark figure appeared. At first I was alarmed, but I realized that it was actually our Clan leader, Owlstar. His amber eyes glowed as he carried the plump squirrel in his mouth, but as soon as he spotted me he dropped it. He let out a growl and sprinted up to me.

" What is the meaning of this?" he stared down at Pinepaw's body. He cast an accusing glance at me and unsheathed his claws. " Why would you do this?"

" It wasn't me!" I cried.

" The blood says otherwise," he snarled as another patrol entered the clearing. Their yowls echoed through the forest when they saw Pinepaw on the ground.

" Traitor!", one of my Clanmates yelled at me.

I looked down at the ground in despair, and I realized why the cats were behaving in such way. My paws were covered with blood, but they didn't know it was from the rabbit I had been hunting. All the evidence was pointing towards me, and if I denied it no one would believe me.

" Why would I kill my own brother?" I desperately asked. Everyone narrowed their eyes.

" You were always living in his shadow! He was better at everything, and had more friends!" a young warrior, Redclaw growled.

Redclaw's words stung me like thorns, but I saw the truth in them. It was true that I had been jealous of my brother, but I wasn't good at making new friends. Pinepaw was the only friend I needed, but now he wasn't there for me. Without him, I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't even prove my innocence! As I stood there in the middle of the clearing I felt terrified. Everyone glared at me like some murderer, which in their eyes, I was. I saw no other option, but to run.

As I took off, I heard the feet of many warriors behind me, but once I crossed onto ShadowClan territory they let me be. In ShadowClan's territory, I hid in bushes and behind trees until I found my way out. I traveled for a long time past there before I found a large twolegplace. When I had set off, I had no goal, but I realized it was perfect to begin looking for my brother's murderer. I had heard that the cats in twolegplaces were very shady, and often they wandered onto Clan territory and ruthlessly murdered.

The first night I spent in the twolegplace I was terrified. All kinds of strange noises could be heard and monsters roamed everywhere. The dark alley I stayed in reeked of fish and other rotten smells, and sometimes scrawny yet vicious looking cats wandered by. I could barely sleep, and when I slept, my dreams were haunted by murderous figures. When the morning came, I felt a great wave of relief, but it didn't last for long.

I was looking for something to eat inside a big metal thing, when I heard a growl. " That's my dumpster,"

I turned around, and saw scraggly white she-cat standing behind me. Her fur was standing up and she looked like she was ready to attack, but I was ready to defend myself. Though the cat wasn't as well-fed as me, I felt weak and hopeless against her large built body. I knew I was going to lose against the she-cat, but I didn't want to go down without a fight. I had to fight as if I was up against the murderer of my brother.

The white cat jumped at me, and pinned me to the ground. I skillfully broke free of her hold and rolled over, only to be taken down again. I was unable to move my front paws, but I still had my back paws, so I raked the she-cats underbelly with them, causing the she-cat to jump backwards. Taking the opportunity, I fled, but the she-cat soon caught up with me and with a powerful jump, sent me tumbling to the ground. Once again, I was pinned. This time I couldn't move at all, and as the she-cat got ready to bite my neck, I knew I was dead.

Suddenly something stopped her. "Zena."

I scrambled to my feet and turned around. A large muscular tom was towering above the she-cat, Zena. I could see Zena trembling with fear, barely being able to speak.

Finally she let out a squeak. " Y-yes?"

" Don't lay another paw on her. I'm curious about this one,"the gray tabby tom growled. His gaze wandered onto me, and my heart was thumping loud as he studied me. He slowly walked towards me, and beckoned me to speak.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

" You're in no position to question me," he said. " The question is who are _you,_ and why are you here? You smell of the forest."

" I want to find my brother's murderer," I took a step closer to him, as if to challenge him.

" With that I can help," he meowed.

" Really?" I asked. I was surprised by his reaction. I had expected him to chase me away.

" Under one condition,"he evilly smiled, and I held my breath. " You will become my apprentice."

I sighed in relief. " That's not a big price to pay!"

" So you promise to keep your word and be my apprentice?" he asked.

" Of course!" I cried.

" _I _was your brother's murderer," he revealed. I stared at him wide-eyed. I didn't know how to react. I wanted to rip his throat out, but he could've snapped my neck in a heartbeat.

" How-how do you know who my brother was?" I asked.

" I have already mentioned that you smell of the forest," he told me, then continued. " Not long ago a cat named Owlstar came up to me, asking for my help. He told me to kill a cat named Pinepaw, for he was dangerous. This was my most recent mission to the forest, and I suspected that you were Fuzzypaw, Pinepaw's sister."

My head was spinning with thoughts. The cat standing in front of me had killed my brother, but he was hired. It wasn't his will to kill my brother. It was Owlstar's, but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to rip his throat out. Now I had to choose between who I hated more; Owlstar, or the tom. The answer was clear. I hated Owlstar with all my heart, and I wanted to avenge my brothers death, and I knew how I could achieve this.

" My brother was the best fighter in the Clan, despite the fact that he was an apprentice. Yet you still managed to kill him," I spoke slowly, glaring into the tom's eyes. " I'll be your apprentice just like I had promised, but you need to teach me how to fight like you. I want to get my revenge on Owlstar, and then I will work for you. I'll do whatever you wish... I have no other desire than to kill my brother's murderer, so once I'm done with that, I won't know what to do with my life. My Clan would never take me back."

" You have chosen well. I have a feeling that one day you will succeed me as the leader of this twoleg place, but until then you shall learn under me." growled the tom.

The moons passed quickly, and I grew stronger. Hazard, the tom insisted on changing my name to Wolf, and I had no reason not to agree. Clan life was behind me now, but I still thirsted for the blood of Owlstar. Hazard had though I had forgotten, but one night I snuck out.

I felt my memories flood back as I ran through ShadowClan's forest, and onto ThunderClan territory. I felt a sense of freedom, now that I was away from Hazard, but I knew it wouldn't last. After I was done with everything I would have to go back to my old life in the city. Hazard had taught me a different name for the twolegplace. _City,_ I liked the sound of it. It didn't make my home sound like it was crawling with twolegs, which it wasn't.

_Not at night at least._

As I neared ThunderClan's camp, I slowed down a little. I hadn't completely thought everything through, since I was training day and night. If I did have time to think, then I just planned my escape from Hazard, which had been successful. Now that I was tail lengths from camp I had to get in unnoticed, then kill Owlstar, and get out without anyone noticing. How hard could that be?

When I reached the camp I instantly spotted a great way to get in. It was through a weak spot in the thorn tunnel that led straight to the dirtplace. I wrinkled my nose as I smelled the digested food that my former Clanmates had eaten, and I felt great relief when I was finally inside the camp. Without a doubt in my mind I rushed into the leader's den, where Owlstar slept peacefully.

_He doesn't suspect a thing, _I thought.

Then I took a breath and sunk my teeth deep into his neck. He didn't make a sound, but he did turn toward me, and he saw who I was. At first I saw confusion in his eyes, then recognition. Finally he closed his eyes.

I thought he was dead, but he uttered his last few words, " My last life... The omen was right. One of you did kill me, but I always thought it would be your brother... I hold no grudge."

He choked up some blood, and his body went limp. Owlstar was finally dead. My mission was completed, and I had finally avenged my brother's death.

A swift breeze blew in the entrance, and I heard a whisper in the wind, _Thank you! _I was sure that it was my brother who had spoken, and I embraced his presence for the few heartbeats he was there. Then I walked outside looked up at the sky, and thought, _I promised that I would get my revenge Owlstar! A true warrior always keeps her promises..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review!:)**


End file.
